


Heat

by Ethereal_Xen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean doesn't cope well with heat, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Xen/pseuds/Ethereal_Xen
Summary: It's a heatwave and Dean isn't coping. It's hot, he's miserable, and he's found the coolest place in the bunker to set up shop and complain to Castiel about how awful the heat is. Castiel has ways to cool him down.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So...it's been hot here. Really hot. Makes us all want to cry because everything is melting kind of hot. So I decided that Dean and Cas needed to have some cold sexy fun times to distract me (and Dean) from the heat.
> 
> Not beta'd so I apologise for any spelling errors or weirdness. I hope you enjoy!

“Why is it so goddamned hot?” Dean was laying on the concrete floor in the bunker’s ‘dungeon’; the coolest part of the shelter he’d been able to find. Castiel had pulled up one of the simple chairs they kept down there for when they interrogated people and was sitting comfortably, still wearing his trenchcoat and not even breaking a sweat. Dean had long given up on the uncomfortable chairs that were sticking to his sweaty skin, the cement was cooler anyway. He’d ditched his usual jeans and was walking around in a pair of very un-Dean-like black shorts and an old ACDC tank top he had long since forgotten that he owned. His feet were bare and he still felt like he was melting into a puddle on the floor.

Sam had been smart and ditched before the heat really set in to take up refuge in a well air conditioned shopping mall for countless hours with an all night movie marathon that would help him survive the heatwave.

“I could explain it all; from atmospheric pressure and seasonal shift to the impact of climate change but I’m sure that the truth of the matter is that you don’t really want to know but just want to voice your discomfort.” Castiel adjusted himself in the chair, uncrossing and recrossing his legs as Dean glared at him from the floor.

“I’m not built for this kind of heat, okay?” Dean grumbled as he shifted his position slightly as the warming cement became too much and he sought a cooler spot, “how do you stay so chilled out and relaxed anyway?”

“I think cool thoughts.”

“Bite me, Cas.” With a huff Dean closed his eyes and turned his head away from the angel, ignoring the slight chuckle he heard coming from the chair. He ignored the movement that he heard too, instead letting his brain fill his head with the noise of internal grumbling about the heat and how the condescending winged wonder could go to hell.

But then the hunter felt the weight of his friend disturb the air at his side as Castiel lowered himself to the floor. Dean was still looking the other way but he let his eyes open and took in what he could feel of Cas’ presence. He couldn’t hear the trenchcoat, and hadn’t heard Cas’ footfalls; not even subconsciously – had he removed his coat and shoes? He felt the air behind his neck begin to cool and prickle before Cas spoke close to the base of his neck, the air escaping from between his lips to fall on Dean’s skin crisp and chilled.

“My grace maintains my body temperature, but if I feel that the temperature within or outside of myself to too hot for my personal taste I will it cooler. And can always go colder still. I think cool thoughts.”

The angel blew cold air up the side of Dean’s neck as he gracefully, without touching the man below him, climbed over to Dean’s other side so that the hunter could see him. Dean had been right; the trenchcoat _had_ been discarded, and the shoes. But so had Cas’s dress shirt, jacket and tie, leaving the angel in only his slacks and whatever he was wearing underneath.

“…What are you doing Cas?” Dean tried so hard not to lick his lips, not to shiver or shudder. The cold of Cas’ breath on his neck had been, for lack of a better word, divine, and he wanted more of that coldness on him. But there was more than that, he wanted to know if there were ice crystals on Castiel’s tongue, wanted to know if he tasted like winter. He bit his lip hard instead and looked away.

“Don’t…” Cas reached out to take hold of Dean’s chin gently but firmly and guided it back to face him. He ran him cold thumb gently across Dean’s lower lip and the hunter relinquished it with a gentle sigh. “No blood. But please don’t injure yourself.”

“Is all of you cold?” The question escaped Dean’s lips before Dean had the chance to think about it and Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he thought for a moment.

“I’m not made of ice Dean…” But then he saw the way his friend was hesitantly reaching up to touch his severely cooled arm and felt the searing heat of a palm and fingers as they curled around his forearm; feeling almost as if they would burn like holy fire. “But…I suppose in the sense that you are asking; yes. All my body, all my skin, all breath, all of it is cold. Does it help?” He ran his free hand up Dean’s arm, making sure to leave as much of his skin touching Dean’s as he could and the hunter sighed blissfully again as it eased his discomfort.

“Yes.” Dean breathed, letting his eyes fall closed as the cool grip that had been cradling his chin moved to his shoulder. Castiel guided him up from the floor until he was sitting and the hunter willingly followed. He was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that the effect Castiel was having on him was far stronger than simply easing what he had been so sure was eventually going to turn into heatstroke; no what Cas was doing was making his heart race and going straight to his groin.

Cas started to pull Dean close, to bridge the gap between them, and Dean could feel the cool air practically radiating off of the angel’s torso like an alluring smoke. 

“W-wait,” the last thing Dean wanted to do was wait, but he pressed his hands against the firm body before him and barely managed to supress a groan at the combination of sensations he felt – icy cold and relieving in the heat, hard and battle made, and of course heavenly and blemish-free. In that moment, with how cold Castiel’s skin felt he couldn’t help but want to lean forward and lick his skin. All the logic in Dean’s brain said it would be wet, dripping like ice and drenched with condensation. But Castiel’s skin was dry and soft under his fingers.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Cas’ words startled Dean out of the way he was staring at his own hands on Castiel’s body and he licked his lips and sighed with want, not even trying to hide it. Castiel’s eyebrow raised this time and he tilted his head in the way he did when Dean needed to explain some kind of reference he didn’t quite get.

“I…You…” Dean cleared his throat and tried to think of how to word his issue, “this is helping, holy crap is this helping. But…it’s not _just_ helping.”

“And that means we should stop?” Cas slid his hands up Dean’s neck and began to gently massage near the base of his skull with cool fingers. Dean sighed and let his eyes fall closed once more. Was it so bad? Cas didn’t have any weird sex hang-ups like humans did. Would he even care if Dean was weirdly hard and turned on while he gave him a totally platonic cool down frisk? Probably not, but Dean would.

“I’m gonna have to be blunt, okay?” Dean opened his eyes and reached up to take hold of Castiel’s wrists, stopping his ministrations. Castiel met his gaze seriously and waited for Dean to continue, usually when Dean decided he had to be blunt his words came fast and hard hitting and would be embarrassing for a human; but they’d long since gotten past that point in their friendship. They understood each other far better than that. There was silence for so long that Cas thought that Dean wasn’t going to say anything at all and then;

“You’re turning me on.” Once the first few words were out it was if Dean couldn’t keep going, “It’s not just the cold sensation, even though that’s damn hot – always been into sensory play – it’s you. The way you touch, the way you look at me, the way you want to take care of me and…shit…you pull me in and I’m gonna be kissing you and pulling those pants off you in no time man.”  Castiel just watched him silently, his gaze darting to different parts of Dean’s body and the hunter couldn’t help but wonder if his friend was looking for miniscule physiological signs of arousal even though he only really needed to look for the one in his pants.

The silence dragged on for a few moments that felt like hours. Dean looked away, looking anywhere but at Castiel’s face; but he could still feel how cool the air was around the angel and longed for more of his touch. It hadn’t been the first time Dean had responded physically to his friend. Cas was more than attractive, maybe the only ‘man’ the hunter had ever thought of as beautiful. He’d always attributed it to the grace running through his friend’s veins, despite having been just as hopelessly devoted to him while he was human. But the way that Cas would look at him, into every tiny movement and into his soul, the way that Cas’ eyes were roaming over him as they sat there – it made his soul itch and burn with longing.

“Is that so bad?” When Castiel finally spoke, his voice was low and dark, “It’s not the first time you’ve responded to me in such a way.” A cold hand reached out and fingers trailed like ice gently across Dean’s hand. Tracing his knuckles before caressing his hot wrist. “And does that really mean that you want me to stop?”

He let his fingers continue to trace up Dean’s warm arm, watching intently as Dean tried not to sigh at the touch. “And more than that…” Castiel’s voice dropped as he moved forward, his cold breath tickling  Dean’s earlobe as he began to whisper to him, “does it really matter if I turn you on if I want you too?”

Cold fingers slipped up one side of Dean’s neck and under a strap of his tank top as teeth gently bit into his earlobe. His breath hitched before he managed to cough out a gasp at the sensations and the human knew that he was lost. Cas began to trace gentle, ice filled kisses down Dean’s neck and this time Dean couldn’t stop the light moan that escaped him. He let his eyes fall closed and wrapped his arms around the bare-chested angel to pull him close.

“Cas…” The angel’s name escaped his lips as a whisper, as if his voice was frightened to let his enjoyment be known; but he knew it had been heard as hands moved on him and began to tug at his tank top.

“It’s alright Dean,” Castiel’s speech blew cold against his jawline before blue eyes moved to look down at him and into his soul, “I’ve got you; just as I always have. Let me take care of you. Let me have you and take you for my own?”

Dean opened his eyes and a whimper escaped at the angel’s words and the way his eyes glowed with a hint of angelic grace. He let Cas finally pull off his tank top and gently ease him down onto his back on the too-warm concrete below them. Castiel’s eyes never moved from his own and as the cooling touch of fingers traced along the definition of Dean’s abs the angel spoke to him once more.

“Will you let me have you, Dean? I need to hear your words.” Damn angels and their damn verbal consent. Dean squirmed under Castiel’s touch, cold fingers inching closer to his loose shorts, surely Cas knew he was game? Surely he knew the answer was yes. But even if he wasn’t sure about Dean’s certainty, Dean wasn’t sure if he could verbalise much without groaning and moaning under the angel’s gentle touches; and he wasn’t sure if Cas would find that acceptable.

“Cas I…” Dean bit his lip, digging his fingers into Castiel’s back as the angel’s fingers made it to his waistband but went no further. “Yes. Damn it, Cas, yes.” He opened his eyes to see the grace-filled blues of his best friend hovering above him. Castiel’s features looked like they usually did: stoic, stern, sharp. But his eyes, oh heavens those eyes. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas’ eyes blown wide with lust and a part of him in the very back of his mind wondered what the consequences were for an angel that fell victim to such a deadly sin.

“Say it properly Dean, you know I need to be sure of your consent.” Dean’s attention moved to Castiel’s lips as he spoke and he found himself licking his own once more.

“Cas…” He breathed the angel’s name before meeting his gaze once more and speaking firmly and openly, “Cas, I want you. I’ve always been yours.” He closed the gap between them and finally brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, and when he spoke his breath was hot like fire against the cold of Castiel’s skin, “Please Cas, make me yours.”

The angel responded by kissing him hard, both of them moaning as the kiss deepened and they allowed their tongues to explore each other. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He’d been right, Cas’ mouth was cold, refreshing and tasted like snow.

Dean clung to the angel above, digging his fingers into the small of his back in an attempt to pull him closer. He was quickly losing control of his body and his voice, grinding up into the cool body above him and letting out a strangled whine when Castiel’s lips moved down his neck and began sucking against his skin.

There were no words that came to the hunter’s mind as those frosty lips continued making their way down his bare torso, licking and sucking along the curves and dents in his skin. Castiel paid special attention to the scars he knew were there, and the ones that couldn’t be seen. He stopped momentarily above Dean’s ribs and smiled, humming gently as he nibbled the flesh lightly.

“I can still feel the claim I made on you etched into your bones.” It should have sounded creepier than it did, but the only effect it had on Dean when he heard Cas’ voice deep and filled with lust and longing was to draw out a sigh as he arched up into the nibbles and bites.

He angel continued on his journey down, letting his hands slip beneath the waistband of Dean's shorts to pull them down while he sucked on the man’s sharp hip bones. He groaned, biting a little too hard and making Dean gasp, when he realised that beneath the shorts Dean’s flesh was bare.

Once the shorts were out of the way Castiel looked down at his prize and smiled. Dean was glorious this way – skin slick with sweat and Castiel’s saliva, small red marks that may or may not bruise from where the angel had tasted his skin, and his eyes. His deep forest-green eyes half lidded and desperate, pupils blown so wide anyone would be forgiven for thinking he was high. Cas’ eyes flashed with need against his will at the view before him and he saw Dean squirm deliciously under his gaze.  He raked his glowing gaze down Dean’s bare form and noticed the human almost try to curl away as his eyes fell on the hard, thick member jutting up from between his legs.

“Don’t hide from me, Dean;” Cas reached out with both hands to gently hold Dean’s hips in place, “I know every atom in your body, there’s no shame to be had here.” He caressed the sensitive skin along Dean’s hipbones and the human bit back a groan as his body tried to thrust up into his angel.

“Not hiding…” He managed to get out between gritted teeth, “Just…inferior. Nervous.”

“Oh, Dean; there is nothing inferior about you.” Cas pulled one hand from Dean’s hip, stroking his manhood gently with careful, icy fingers. Dean cried out, the sensation being almost too much after so much build up. The cold of Castiel’s fingers against the intense heat in his skin was divine and the way Cas had been looking down at him – he felt important for one of the few times in his life.

“I… fuck!” Dean’s hands moved to clutch tightly at the angel’s shoulders as Cas began to increase the pressure and speed of his ministrations, “shit! Cas!”

“As sure as the stars are the glory of creation, so you are the glory of man.” Castiel’s words blew ice against Dean’s hot member before he took it into his mouth. Dean cried out, his hands immediately slipping into the mess of Castiel’s hair as the angel’s cold, wet tongue swirled around him. It was incredible. Laying splayed on the hot concrete with a divine mouth devouring his cock and drinking him down was more heavenly than any heaven he’d ever seen. It was bliss as he’d never known it and he was afraid that he would never know it again after.

Dean was totally lost in the mixed sensations of hot, cold, and wetness of Castiel’s mouth; barely able to do much other than moan blissfully with his head thrown back and help push his angels head further down onto himself as his hips were pulled up rhythmically into that blissful cavernous mouth by strong yet gentle hands. He repeatedly felt the vibrations of moans around himself as his tip touched the back of Castiel’s throat and his balls bumped again and again against the chilled skin of the angel’s chin.

But then the wetness was gone, replaced with the feel of the warm air in the room around them. “Why?” The whine came out desperate and pleading before the hunter could stop him and he heard a deep chuckle come from the being between his legs. Castiel’s tongue trailed slowly down his length before continuing down to his balls to suck on them adoringly. Dean swore, arching of the ground once more before Cas’ strong hands snaked around his inner thighs, his arms hooking under him to hold his hips firmly in place yet off the ground. 

“C-Cas? What are you…?” Dean tried to query as Castiel’s mouth and tongue continued further down. But then he felt the tip of Cas’ cold, wet tongue at his entrance and his brain all but short-circuited. “Oh – Oh my G-ah!” Cas interrupted the sentence with a swift change of motion to nip at Dean’s inner thigh not too gently.

“No. I don’t want him watching _this_ of all things, Dean.”

“Sorry, Cas. M’sorry.” Dean whimpered as Cas gently kissed the mark he’d made for Dean’s near blasphemy, “s’just so good.” The angel chuckled again, the hum reverberating through Dean’s groin as Cas nuzzled at him.

“If you must cry out a prayer, have it be to me.”

“Yes, Cas…” Dean tried to feel guilty, he really did; but then Castiel’s tongue was back between his legs. And not just lapping and licking coolness against him; the angel pushed his tongue past Dean’s rim without so much as a hello and continued on – driving the soft, wet chill as deeply into Dean’s body as he could.

Dean whined and whimpered, squirming against his angel as he was held fast. “Fuck! Cas!” He was close – so close – and Castiel knew it. He could feel the vibrating hums of Castiel’s constant moaning into him as that cold, slick tongue desperately tried to delve deeper and deeper but not quite deep enough. “Cas, please…please!” Dean tried his best to bring himself somewhat upright, managing an awkward semi crunch where he could see the top of Castiel’s head moving frantically as the angel ate him out like his life depended on it. The sight was too much and Dean had to close his eyes to save himself from becoming lost again.

“Cas – wait! I don’t want to come this way.” The movement stopped almost instantly and Castiel pulled back, licking his lips as he rose to meet Dean’s gaze. The human shuddered, nearly losing control of himself from that sight alone. Cas let Dean’s legs and hips back down to the floor and the hunter sat up properly, pulling the angel closer.

“What do you need from me, Dean?” He kissed ice up Dean’s neck once more making him moan and Dean almost couldn’t get the words out.

“Fuck… fuck me. Fuck me, Cas. Please. _Please._ ” Castiel groaned against his throat, clearly pleased with the idea and pulled Dean into his lap with almost no effort at all. Dean’s hands made their way to Cas’ shoulders to steady himself as the angel unzipped and pulled his long, thick, throbbing cock out of his boxers and slacks. Not even an angel of the lord was patient enough to get undressed properly at this point. The heat of Dean’s own erection touched Cas’ ice-like member and he shuddered and made another plea.

“As if I could ever possibly deny you…” Came a cold, rough whisper in the human’s ear as he was moved into position and pulled down gently onto the icy hardness. He let out a long, guttural groan as he felt himself become full with Cas’ hardness. Once Castiel was fully inside him Dean was finally able to open his eyes to meet his lover’s gaze. It felt like he was filled with ice in the most spectacular way. He had no words. There was nothing other than the glowing blue eyes in front of him. In those eyes were the universe and all that mattered in creation and the grace of the one being he truly worshiped.

Slowly Cas began to move; carefully using the hands on Dean’s hips to aid in lifting and lowering him in time with his thrusts. The slow pace didn’t last with both of them far too desperate for patience. It seemed like mere moments before Dean was bouncing in Castiel’s lap, clinging to the angel’s hair and shoulders while he cried out on every downward movement: the tip of Castiel’s cooled length hitting his prostate each time was too much – far too much – and as his pleasure built up again he  was trying to cry out through his hoarse and ragged throat but his cried came out as strangled and desperate.

But Castiel wasn’t quite done with him, not yet. Not after wanting for so long and waiting so desperately for Dean to finally allow him to have this moment. He needed Dean to know, to be sure, about how much he adored and worshiped him.

As they both kept careening towards their completion Castiell gently moved a hand to cup Dean’s face, pulling it back into line to meet his glowing gaze.

“Dean?” He huffed and the hunter was barely able to open his eyes he was so blissful and debauched, “Dean let me see you.”

“Cas I…” Castiel could feel Dean’s body starting to tense around himself, his human had held out so well but there wasn’t much left in him.

“It’s alright, Dean; I’ve got you. I just need one more thing from you.”

“Anything Cas, anything. Anything for you.” A smile flickered across Castiel’s face before the warm, familiar feeling of grace began to swim inside Dean’s body. He knew the angel was doing something but he had no idea what. But then he felt it – an overwhelming presence inside of himself. Castiel had reached out, penetrating him not only with his physical body but his metaphysical one has well. Filling him with everything he felt for Dean and the electric tingle of his true form. Dean’s eyes went wide as his mind was filled with love, adoration, and a mere shadow of the creature that loved him more than heaven and earth. He cried out blissfully as he came, coating Castiel’s bare torso in strings of sticky, white semen.

Castiel smiled at him adoringly as Dean went limp from exhaustion in his arms. The angel held him firmly as he let himself lose control and fuck up into the warmth enveloping his chilled member until he came hard inside the man in his lap.

Somewhere in the back of Dean’s blissed out and foggy brain there was a momentary thought about how he could feel it as Castiel’s seed shot up deep inside him – not cold like the rest of the angel had been – but hot and streaming. He moaned once more at the feel of it, his head resting limply against Castiel’s shoulder.

“…So good…”  He nuzzled into his angel with a sigh. “You’re so good to me Cas.”

“And you to me, Dean.” Castiel turned his face to kiss Dean’s cheek, “And I adore you for it.” He could feel Dean smile against his neck. Cas knew that even after what they had just done it was unlikely that Dean would allow them to have one of those ever dreaded ‘chick flick moments’ so it shocked him thoroughly when Dean spoke again, the nervousness evident in his voice.

“…I’m not the worshiping type, Cas;” Dean’s voice was sleepy and getting heavier by the second, “But I worship you. I really am yours. Have been a long time.”

There was no mention of love, or commitment, or anything else like that. But Castiel knew that it was all there if even unspoken. He knew because he had built Dean from the soul up and every atom in the man’s body had once been sculpted by the angel. He knew because it was his handprint seared into the skin and bone of Dean’s arm. He knew because when he had shared the feelings of his innermost self through his grace just before they came, Dean’s soul didn’t hesitate to share itself in return, and what it shared was an adoration so strong he was amazed he hadn’t seen it before.

“I know, Dean;” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear, “and I’m yours as well.”

It wasn’t a declaration; but it was close enough.


End file.
